criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucille Limonade'
Lucille Limonadé was a suspect in the murder investigation of her best friend, Fairview High Student, Jodie Margaret in Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale). She was later killed in Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale). Profile Murder Details Hasuro revealed that she died by having her throat slit, he claimed that he couldn’t find anything on the body. But revealed that her wound shows that the killer is left-handed. Killer and motives The killer was revealed to be Raphael Soza. He tried to deny the accusations, but ended up confessing anyways, he explained that he killed Lucille because she discovered that he was involved in the roberry, and had to silence her. When asked if he was the one who planned the entire roberry, he replied that he wasn’t the mastermind, and was just an accomplice, to inform Nodoka and the mastermind whether someone was coming in the bank or not. He then decided that since he is going to jail, the mastermind deserves to go as well, and was about to reveal the name, but was suddenly shot in the crotch, and then in the head, killing him. Diego and tge player rushed to see where the shooter came from, but were too late, and couldn’t discover who Raphael’s killer is. Events Of Criminal Case Acid Digestion While the team were discussing about Hamad, Lucille barges into their lair, where she reported that her best-friend, Jodie Margaret got murdered in the Chemistry lab. After the team found the body, they made her a suspect in the murder investiagtion, where she introduced herself as Kelemen’s ex-girlfriend, when asked whether she has any information about the victim, she said that the victim was a cheerleader for the Grim-Badgers, and the last place she went to was the locker rooms, where she changed out of her cheerleading outfit. Later in the investigation, Mia called Diego to help restrain Lucille from entering the treehouse. The team interrogated her again after they found a note, where she demanded the victim give her something back. When asked about it, she said that she made a CD for a Physics project but the victim stole it from her, and hid it, and is intending to give it to the Physics teacher as her own, which is why Lucille wanted to enter the treehouse, to search for it. After the killer was revealed, Lucille asked to see the player. When Mia and the player asked her what she wants, she told them, that she needs their help to find her CD. After the team found her CD, and placed it on another platform, she thanked them for their help. Case appearances *Acid Digestion (Case #3 of Grimsdale). *Life is Short (Case #9 of Grimsdale). Trivia *Lucille is based on Sour Susan, a character in Horrid Henry, a British TV series. **Morever, her surname “Limonade” is french for “Lemonade”, which is known for their sour taste. Gallery KKissGrimsdale.png|Kelemen Kiss, Lucille’s ex-boyfriend. RSozaGrimsdale.png|Raphael Soza, Lucille’s late boyfriend.